


the ice that froze fire.

by bysonsee



Category: GOT7, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones AU, Multi, i'll add tags as it's updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bysonsee/pseuds/bysonsee
Summary: in which yoongi takes the black and jaebum doesn't like his queen.





	the ice that froze fire.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr (minyeezy.tumblr.com)

“What do you mean we’re going north? There’s little north of where we are.” You asked the man in front of you. He sighs deeply before laying his eyes on you, an apologetic look masking his usually relaxed features.

“ _I’m_  going north. Not we. Tomorrow you’ll ride for King’s Landing, find a woman named Kim Yubin. She’ll care for you until you can find a craft and make a living.”

“I don’t understand, we’re fine right where we are, Yoongi. Where are you even going?”

“I’ve had a spot reserved within the night’s watch, it seems they’re low on men and they need help.” His power of the words he said with ease knocked the breath right out of you.  _The night’s watch_. You felt like you could bitterly laugh at the seemingly cruel joke your boyfriend was playing on you.

“That’s a permanent position. You’ll never be able to see me again. You’ll be stuck there until you die, be it by hypothermia or a wildling. Do you think that lowly of me?” You ranted and raved hoping to get your point across.

“I’m going so that you and the rest of the people in Westeros don’t lose your lives to the-”

“They can find another man. Why does it have to be you? Will you say their oath? You’ll promise to never be wed and to never father a child, knowing damn well that you’ve left a pregnant girlfriend back home so that you could feel like a hero for a couple of years.” You knew your words were hurting him yet you couldn’t find it in you to stop. “You’re a coward, Min Yoongi, never forget that.”

Not much was said the rest of the night. You angrily glared at him while he finished packing the rest of his things and you both lie on opposite sides of the bed facing away from each other. Neither of you slept, there was too much to think about, too many unspoken words that needed to be said that lingered in the quiet air with a deafening silence. 

Both of you were up and active by sunrise. You, watching him load his cargo onto the saddlebags of a horse, and him, moving as slow as possible doing so, trying to prolong the inevitable end. He said his goodbyes to his family, saving you for last. “Hoseok promised me he’d take you south to the Capitol and make sure you found Yubin before returning. Please listen to his instructions.” You had wanted so badly to apologize for your previous harsh words, to hug him and tell him bye, good luck,  _I love you_ , but you didn’t. A decision you’d surely come to hate yourself for later.

“Go.” You spit at him, turning your back to him and walking away, fastly pacing to a hiding spot away from the public eye. You didn’t look back once, only knowing he was gone by the galloping sound of horse hooves that was getting farther away by the second. You’re not sure how long you spent behind the stables crying, only being interrupted when you saw two boots stop in front of you. 

“Are you ready to leave?” the comforting yet slightly intimidating voice of Jung Hoseok asked you.

“I’m not going anywhere. What’s there for me in King’s Landing?”

“What’s there for you here?” He asked, and he was right. Yoongi was the reason you were here and now he was gone. He left you and your unborn child for a reason you still couldn’t pinpoint. “Go pack your things. We need to leave soon so that you can get there by nightfall.”

You did as you were told in the hopes that maybe something good would come out of the move. Hoseok was waiting for you by his horse by the time you were finished. He smiled at you when he saw you approaching, grabbing what little luggage you had from under your arms and loading it onto the animal. He helped you up onto the horse before jumping on himself. Your arms wrapped around his middle for stability, a friendly gesture that you wished could’ve been done with Yoongi instead.

“Hoseok, why did he join the night’s watch? Why would he ever go to a place as unsafe as the wall?” You asked lowly, doubtful he even heard you over the wind. Surprisingly, he did.

“Because it’s unsafe. The wildlings have been killing men who’ve gone past the wall and the one’s who survived have come back and told stories to scare the watchmen. Everyone’s a little shaken up there. I’m following him there after I drop you off here.” You become quiet again after hearing his words, trying to find some piece of you to sympathize with his decision but ultimately coming up with nothing. 

You had begun dozing off by the time you reached King’s Landing. The sun was far enough behind the horizon line that it was darkening the sky, but still visible enough that the sky seemed painted with orange and red bloodshed. You came to when the horse you both were on came to a halt, stopping in front of the wall enclosing the city.

“My name is Jung Hoseok, future Ranger for the night’s watch. I’m here to meet a woman named Kim Yubin. The guards at the border looked at each other before opening the gate without asking questions.

“Have you ever met Kim Yubin before?” you whispered in Hoseok’s ear. He shook his head no and you wondered who she was to Yoongi that he’d entrust you in her care. “Do you even know what she looks like? How are we supposed to find her?”

“Vaguely. I figured we would ask around until someone could give us directions to her residence.” King’s Landing was a lot different from home. It was warmer, more crowded, and more diverse in faces than the north could ever be. Once inside the gates, the both of you hopped down from the animal. It took a second to find your balance, Hoseok helped keep you upright, obviously used to riding long distances by now. “Excuse me, do you know where we could find a Kim Yubin?” The shop owner Hoseok asked the question to is momentarily taken aback but points down the overpopulated street before speaking.

“Go straight and take a left, keep walking until you come across a pleasure house, she lives right to the left of it. She should be home by now.” Both you and Hoseok bowed in thanks to his helpfulness but the sinking feeling had been in your gut all day had only gotten worse. 

_Why does she live next to a brothel? Why does Yoongi know someone who lives next to a brothel? Has he ever been?_

“Stop. I can see you overthinking things.” Hoseok said. You were clasping onto his arm trying not to get lost in the busy sea of people trying to get places before it got too late. You were dragging your feet though, and it was slowing both of you down. Making the first left, the street instantly calmed down some. It was quieter and it had less of a crowd. The pleasure house wasn’t too far down and before you knew it, you were standing in front of a wooden door. You could see light coming from underneath the doorway, signaling somebody was still awake.

Hoseok was the one to knock. This was happening too fast. You should be eating dinner with Yoongi in the north right now. Why the hell were you here?

The door opened to reveal a short woman with long dark hair. She looked confused at your presence. “Yes?” 

“Are you Ms. Kim Yubin?” Her eyebrows were knitted together in blatant confusion but she still managed a nod. “I’m Jung Hoseok, this is (L/N)(Y/N), we’ve come here per Min Yoongi’s request.” Her eyes nearly doubled in size before quickly inviting us in. 

“Min Yoongi? How is he doing?” She quickly asked once everyone was inside and getting comfortable. “Gods it’s been forever since I last saw him.”

“Who are you?” Your words were desperate and jealous, a plea to her to say they were distant cousins or something. 

“Kim Yubin. I used to watch over him when he was young while his dad was serving and his mother would be working in the nursery. She was an ironic woman, took care of other kids but not her own.” She said. A feeling of relief washed over you hearing the true connection between the two of them. “But earlier you said you were here per his request? What do you mean by that.”

Hoseok answered, “Yoongi has left to serve as a ranger for the night’s watch. He asked me to bring his girlfriend down to King’s Landing and find you.” She nodded, looking deep in thought. 

“I’d be happy to provide shelter for the two of you, however, I’m lacking a spare room.” 

“Don’t worry Kim Yubin, I don’t plan on staying. I came to make sure she arrived safely and found you.”

“I see, but please just call me Yubin. Have you eaten?” she asked the both of you. 

“We haven’t, but I must leave now so I can make it back to the north by morning.” She hummed in understanding. Hoseok stood up, making his way back to the door. “You’ve unloaded all of your things when we first walked through the gates, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. I’ll be taking my leave. Thank you Yubin, be safe.” The door closes and now it’s just the two of you. The isolated feeling you had been trying so hard to ignore seemed to quadruple in intensity as it sank in that the possibility of ever seeing Min Yoongi or Jung Hoseok ever again was slim to none. Both would be men of the Night’s Watch come tomorrow evening.

“I’ve made ox bone soup tonight. I hope that’s something you’ll eat.” Yubin’s words brought you ought of your depressing thoughts. 

“Yes, I will. Thank you.” You replied, watching her smile and rush into the kitchen at your approval. She was kind and timely and looked eager to help anyone that needed it. “Yubin, how old are you? You said you watched over Yoongi when he was younger so I take it you’re older than him.”

“Ah, yes, I’m 28. His mother and mine worked at the nursery together.” She said, reminiscing at simpler times and smiling. “How long have the two of you been together? Did you have any plans to marry?”

Her questions were invasive but you can tell her intentions were pure. “We were together for three years. We did have plans in the near future, as soon as he began making enough money as a blacksmith we planned to have a wedding. He was doing well, I’m still in shock that that goal is gone now.”

“Ah, so he became a blacksmith. The two of you are still quite young though. What was the rush?” You didn’t want to talk about this anymore but this was the curious woman’s home. Wouldn’t it be disrespectful to leave her questions unanswered?

“Uh, actually, that’s… Quite funny…” You tried to draw out your hesitation in an attempt to make her see your lack of comfort with the topic but your “pauses for dramatic effect” only made her more inquisitive. “Yoongi and I were going to have a baby.” You finally said, putting everything out in the open. Yubin nearly choked on the soup broth she had been tasting when she heard the word “baby”. 

“It’s good that it was just a plan. You’re both very young, maybe this is a blessing in disguise.”

“I’m still having the baby, just without him.”

“You’re already pregnant?!” She questioned before trying to calm herself down. “Okay, that’s okay. Stay here as long as you need.” She said in attempted comfort, setting down a bowl of soup in front of you which you attacked mercilessly. You hadn’t eaten anything since last night.

“What is your trade? I’ll help you find an employer after work tomorrow. I only make enough money to care for myself.” She said.

“I, uh, don’t have one. Both of my parents owned the only brewery in our town so we made pretty good money. When I moved in with Yoongi I was still receiving some support from my parents. I’ve never had the need to find a craft.” She nodded in understanding.

“Do you have anything that interests you? I’m a seamstress, I can take you with me tomorrow if you’d like.” She offered with a friendly smile.

“I’d like that.”

* * *

Yoongi never thought there was a warm part of the north until he reached Castle Black. The frigid temperatures at the wall made the climate of home seem tropical. He rode and rode and kept riding until he came up to the only structure he’d seen for miles. A series of buildings arranged in a square in front of the 244-meter wall he’d only ever heard about. 

He and his horse strode up to the entrance gate, being stopped by guards at the watchtower dressed in black. “State your name and business here.” One said.

“Min Yoongi, I’d like to serve.” A few minutes later the gate slowly started to open, out walked a man dressed just like the guards: in all black.

“Do you have any military training Min Yoongi?” The man asked.

“No, but my father has. He fought with the Kingsguard.”

“To protect which king?”

“Son Gyukwan.” 

“He didn’t do a very good job did he?” Yoongi was angry, furious, livid at his words yet did nothing. “We’ve been waiting for you, get inside.” He hopped down from his horse, still holding the reins and followed the man inside the border.

“It’s late now. Rest tonight and we’ll see how you fight tomorrow.” The man said and immediately began walking away. When he was out of sight, he began to tie the reigns of his steed to a post. A man taller than him approached him soon after. His hair was dark and he had a youthful face, Yoongi guessed he was younger than he was.

“I’ll lead you to the chambers when you’re ready.” The boy said, staring and waiting for Yoongi to give him the word. 

“Let’s go then,” Yoongi commanded. He began following the boy’s hasty steps. He must’ve been cold as he was oddly underdressed for the weather. “Are you training here too?” Yoongi asked, taking the boys apparent young age into account.

“No, I’ve been a ranger for a couple of months now. I’m Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. You’re Min Yoongi, Namjoon has been talking about you for the last couple of days.”

_Kim Namjoon_. Yoongi remembered him. They were close friends during their teenage years and Yoongi remembers how confused and hurt he was when he woke up to see his parents informing everyone that he made way to Castle Black to serve in the Night’s Watch. Kind of like what he did to you.

* * *

Mornings were just as busy as evenings in King’s Landing, as children laughing and the bustling of shop owners trying to get people to stop and buy things was what woke you up. Yubin had given up her bed for you to sleep in, insisting that you needed good rest after riding all day and that a makeshift cot was plenty comfortable for her to sleep on. 

You could hear that she was already awake, most likely making breakfast. You walked out of the room to see that you were correct. She was already dressed for the day, quite fancy for a seamstress you thought.

“Good morning!” She chirped. You smiled back and sat down on a stool. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did, thank you.” Your sincere gratitude made her smile even bigger. 

“You’re still coming with me today, right? Go wash up and find something formal in my closet to wear.” She ordered. The woman’s house was nice and tidy, everything had a place. It was no challenge to find everything you needed to freshen up. It was also no trouble to find something “formal” as Yubin’s entire closet was filled with dresses that you only wore to special events and dinners.

You decided on the most simplistic dress, still over the top for your taste but it will do. You would’ve liked to wear your own clothes but apparently, that wasn’t an option. “You look great! Are you ready?” She asked. You smiled at her compliment and nodded, following her out the door.

She led you down a wide street, the same street you traveled down with Hoseok the night before. This time, however, you kept going straight, following a path to the inner part of the capital. You, in all your life, had never seen the castle so close up and it only seemed to be getting closer.

“Where is your shop located, Yubin?”

She giggled, and then laughed again at your confused face. “I’m a seamstress for Queen Nayeon and Lady Yeeun, I work in the castle.” You stopped dead in your tracks at her words, looking at her in disbelief. The formal dresses made more sense now. “Is something wrong?” She asked when she noticed you stopped following her.

“I suppose not, I’m just in shock.” 

“Understandable.”

“Will I really be able to meet her grace today?” You asked with hopeful eyes. Im Nayeon married into the royal family by the King’s request. She was a commoner from the north before that, and everyone has taken a liking to her. She’s a humble young woman who completely enamored King Jaebum. Park Yeeun is an older cousin of the King but was adopted by Jaebum’s late father before his passing. She’s lived in with the Im household since then. She has a certain power over the King that no other person has ever managed to obtain.

The castle was bigger than you’d thought it’d be and you weren’t even inside yet. Guards moved aside to let you and Yubin pass through the front doors, and inside you were met with another member of the Kingsguard, who escorted you up a staircase and down several confusing hallways to closed double doors. The guard stepped aside and Yubin knocked on the door. A faint “come in” was heard from the other side, too quiet for you to identify the voice.

Walking in, you were met with Queen Nayeon sitting at her vanity, she smiled seeing Yubin in the reflection of the mirror and turned around. Both you and Yubin bowed to the royal figure sitting before you.

“Your grace.” you both said at the same time.

“Welcome back Yubin. Who is this?” The sweet voice of the young Queen asked.

“This is an old friend of mine I’m training in tailoring, please forgive me for bringing a guest uninvited.”

“Don’t apologize! Yubin is very talented, you’ll learn a lot.” She replied, smiling genuinely at you. 

“Okay, should we get started?”

“Oh, yes! I’m supposed to wear this dress to the family dinner tomorrow night but the sleeves are too long.” the Queen said. Yubin mumbled a “no problem” before opening up a small bag you didn’t even realize she had to pull out a tape measure. You watched as she measured the length of the sleeve, most likely knowing all of Nayeon’s measurements by heart now. You guess you could see yourself doing this eventually, but exactly how much experience did Yubin have to be a personal tailor for the royal family?

The door opened, and when everyone saw who entered, everyone stood up. The atmosphere in the room completely changed and you finally understood why everyone saw Lady Yeeun as intimidating.

“Hello dove, Kim Yubin, guest. The King is expecting you for lunch, your grace, don’t keep him waiting.” She said, eyes fixed onto the young Queen, a smirk on her face that never seemed to leave.

“Give me an hour and a half and I’ll be back Yubin,” Nayeon said quickly, rushing out of the room. It was surprising how scared even the Queen seemed to be of the Lady.

“Kim Yubin, who is your guest?” Yubin flinched at Yeeun’s harmless words.

“She’s a friend I’m offering charity to, my Lady.” Lady Yeeun contentedly smiled at her answer before walking out of the room.

* * *

“How’s home? Does Kim Sowon still live there?” Namjoon asked from behind the dummy Namjoon was trying to “kill” with a dull sword. He ignored him, trying to focus on his training so that he could be inducted as soon as possible. “Come on, you’re not still mad at me, right? We’re here together again, there’ no need to be upset anymore!”

“Sowon doesn’t live there anymore. She ran off with a man to White Harbor.” A familiar voice that wasn’t Yoongi’s  _or_  Namjoon’s said. The two looked to their left and saw a smug Jung Hoseok approaching them. Namjoon ran excitedly to meet him half way and threw him into a hug. Yoongi dropped the sword he was holding and walked over to them.

“What are you doing here?” Yoongi asked. Namjoon’s face dropped at the harsh tone of his voice. Yoongi saw on their faces that his words came out angry, so in a silent apology, he opened his arms for a hug, to which Hoseok accepted.

“She made it to King’s Landing. We met Yubin and she ate a meal.” Hoseok’s words brought a few relieved tears to Yoongi’s eyes.  _You were okay_. You were probably still mad but you were in one piece.

“You’re joining the Night’s Watch as well?” Yoongi asked once the two pulled away from their hug. Hoseok nodded.

“My uncle is a commander here, you know that. Are you surprised I followed you here?”

“Not at all,” Yoongi replied.

“Remember two weeks ago when I left for Oldtown for a couple of days?” He asked, continuing when Yoongi nodded. “I actually came here and trained. I went back home when your mother sent a raven saying you were probably coming down here as well. I figured we could do this together.” 

“You know this will be like we’re 15 again.” Namjoon’s voice cut through the sentimental moment. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Jung Hoseok, Min Yoongi,” the man that greeted Yoongi when he first arrived said from behind him. “Your skills are definitely impressive for people who claim to have no military experience. Let me know when you want to take your oath.”

“Now is a good time. Hoseok are you ready?” Yoongi turned to look back at his friend who gave a confident “yeah” at his question.

“Very well.”

* * *

“You’re the queen, your grace. Why do you allow Lady Yeeun push you around still?” Yubin asked Nayeon. Her questions are so personal but with the most innocent intentions.

“If I were to stand up to her Jaebum would have my head.” the Queen said with a silly giggle although you were able to hear some truthfulness in her tone. 

Yubin continued working, and you continued watching as if it was interesting. It was a pretty repetitive process that she was doing but she was speedy about it. Nayeon watched too, not having anything better to look at. Yubin isn’t very talkative when she’s working, so the lightness in the air turns dull and boring.

“Where are you from, (Y/N)?”

“Breakstone hill, your grace, but I’m familiar with Hornwood as well.”

“Ah, another northerner.” the Queen mused delightedly before the room fell back into a comfortable but boring silence.

* * *

Yoongi and Hoseok followed Night’s Watch guards out of the safety of the wall and into the lands beyond. The oath must take place beyond the security of the wall, and even though it made Yoongi a little nervous to be outside of such protection, he followed through.

The pair knelt down in the snow and began to speak.

_“Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night’s Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.”_

 


End file.
